Life of a Halfblood, Roman Legion Son of Neptune
by PenelopeWolf1
Summary: My own story about how Percy Jackson came to the Roman Camp. All characters are   C   of Rick Riordan. This is just a FAN FICTION!
1. Chapter 1 Reyna Lewis

**-Life as a Half-blood-**  
><strong>-Roman Legion-<strong>  
><strong>Written by: Penelope Wolf<strong>  
><strong>Characters are © of: Rick Riordan<strong>  
><strong>-Percy J. - Jason G. - May have Language<strong>

ALL OF THIS IS RICK RIORDANS! THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION!

Thanks! Read on!  
>~Penelope<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<br>P.O.V - Reyna Lewis  
>Narrated by: Reyna Lewis<p>

_the day started out as a "Normal" day. Well, normal for me is training at Half-Blood Academy to get my mind off… Well… Never mind. You see "Half-blood" here means Half-human, Half-god. My dad is Apollo, the god of the sun, prophecy, music, and so on. In this story I'm about to tell you Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune(Or Poseidon) and my crush, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter(Or Zeus), had their memories wiped and switched into different lives. So now Percy Jackson is here, and Jason Grace is there. Forewarning: This is all TRUE. Don't believe me? You think I'm crazy? Then stop reading and go back to you "Fictional Stories" about Unicorn's and rainbows, because this is real and this is Life as a Half-Blood, Roman Legion._

Place: Training Ground  
>Who: Dakota Wilson and Reyna Lewis (me)<br>what: Training harder than ever before

"You've lost your touch Kota!" I said and smiled. "Oh yeah?" He asked and swung at my feet. I jumped and put my double swords to his neck. "Yeah." I said and nodded. I smiled and dropped me swords from his neck. "Wanna run Ag…AHHH!" I yelled. I fell to the ground with Dakota on top of me. "Dakota Wilson!" I scolded. He laughed. "Yes, Reyna Lewis?" He replied. I rolled my eyes. We locked eyes and then he was leaning in. All the sudden Dakota was pulled off me and I was pulled off the ground. "What the hell?" Dakota asked as we turned to face the people who took us off each other. The people were a bright blond haired girl with warm brown eyes and a Black haired boy with fierce gray eyes. "Hazel! Why did you do that?" I demanded. "Well you two looked a little too cozy for my taste." The blond called Hazel said. "Bull! Your mother is the goddess of the Hearth! How can you say that was 'Too Cozy!'?" I said. She laughed and the black haired boy answered next. "Well, for one thing, I had a plan to do that so you can give me credit for that part. The other thing is I have an idea for your guys strategy." He said. "Bobby, you and your damn plans!" Dakota said and smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Fine what is it?" I asked. He showed us then Hazel gasped. We looked at her and looked where she was pointing. A she-wolf and a black haired boy in a tattered orange t-shirt was walking into camp. Everyone looked at them. "Hazel, Bobby, Dakota. I think," I said smirking. "We have a new camper."

_I bet your wondering why I was training? Oh shut up Percy! Annabeth restrain you boyfriend! Thanks. I was training 'cause that's what I've been going my who life. And it was to take my mind off… Never mind. But when that black haired boy came in to our camp, for the first time in a week, I felt a surge of Hope._

**Sorry it was so short. I will make other chapters longer. Read, Rate, Comment! Thanks! ~Penelope **


	2. Chapter 2 Reyna Lewis

**-Life as a Half-blood-**  
><strong>-Roman Legion-<strong>  
><strong>Written by: Penelope Wolf<strong>  
><strong>Characters are © of: Rick Riordan<strong>  
><strong>-Percy J. - Jason G. - May have Language<strong>

ALL OF THIS IS RICK RIORDANS! THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION!

Thanks! Read on!  
>~Penelope<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>Reyna Lewis  
>Narrated by: Reyna Lewis<br>****  
><strong>_When that black haired, green eyed boy walked into camp, I felt a surge of Hope. Hope? Hope. I felt Hope because he may be the person I've been waiting for. No, not in a lovey-dovey way, in the way of sheer Hope, Happiness, and complete giddiness. I would finally get the answers I've been waiting for a week._

I walked over to the she-wolf and the boy.

I bowed to the she-wolf. "Madame Lupa. Welcome back." I said.

"Hello, Reyna. Thank-you, rise, my pup, and say hello to our new camper. What is your name?" the wolf asked the boy.

He furrowed his eyebrows as if trying to remember. "Percy?" He said.

Lupa nodded. I looked behind me and Dakota, Hazel, and Bobby were coming.

I turned back to the boy.

"My name is Reyna Lewis, daughter of Apollo. This is Dakota Wilson, son of Mars, Hazel Montgomery, daughter of Vesta, and Bobby Kane, son of Minerva." I told Percy.

"Wait… You mean Apollo, Ares, Hestia, and Athena?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Lupa and back to Percy."Err… Those are Greek names but… How would you know…?"

Lupa cut me off. "Reyna, Dakota, Hazel, come with me. Bobby go get Gwendolyn from Venus cabin. She needs to hear this to. Everyone else," She called "Go to your Cabins and get ready for dinner! Now!"

They all went and Bobby went to get Gwendolyn.

"Follow me, my  
>pups, you to Perseus." I looked at him and his eyes were wide.<p>

"Hey, don't be scared. She doesn't bite. Hard." Dakota teased.

"Dakota don't scare him!" I scolded. He sighed. "Fine."

I rolled my eyes. We walked to the middle of the camp where there was a huge building. "Go in. Reyna you know the way." Lupa said.

I nodded and led everyone down the hall and took a left to the end of the hall. I touched the wall and a door appeared.

Percy looked freaked out. "What… What is behind there?" he asked taking a step back. "Lupa's office." I said. Then we walked in.

The office was huge. It had a oak desk, a swivel chair, four sitting chairs, a mini fridge full of Ambrosia and Nectar, a couch, a stack of books, a computer, and pictures of past students and shirts that say: Warping Wolves 90', Warping Wolves 80's, and many others.

"Sit there Percy." I said.

Dakota sat on the couch, Hazel sat by Percy and I sat on the other side of him.

Lupa came in from the other entrance with Bobby and a light brown haired girl behind him.

"Bobby, Gwendolyn, sit please." Lupa said. They sat down.

"My pups, this is Percy Jackson. He has had his memory wiped and he is not a Roman half-blood." She said.

It took about two seconds before Dakota was standing up with his sword out,

Hazel eyes widening and her eyes on fire,

Gwendolyn squealing and falls off the chair,

and Bobby's mind racing into a plan (probaly on how to kill Percy).

I was the only one who stayed calm.

"Dakota put the damn swords away, Gwen get up, Bobby stop making a plan on how to kill him, and Hazel please don't say "Flame on" and almost blow up Lupa's office, _again_." I said and sighed. They did as I said and sat back down. Lupa nodded to me.

"Thank-you Reyna. He is a half-blood but… He is a _Greek_ half-blood." She said.

"How the hell is that possible? I mean wouldn't we know if there were others like us?" Gwendolyn said.

"Yeah where were they in the Titan war?" Dakota asked.

"Why haven't we met them on Quests?" Hazel asked.

"I've never read anywhere that there were Greek demi-gods!" Bobby said.

Lupa held up her paw. "I will answer these questions one at a time. Gwen, No you would not because we tried to keep you apart and stop you from knowing. Dakota, they fought the Titan Kronos and defeated him. Hazel, you have but we wove the Mist so strong you wouldn't remember. And Bobby, you may have read them but you may not remember. Now enough questions. Perseus Jackson do _you_ have any questions?" Lupa asked Percy. He nodded.  
>"Yeah… I mean Yes mam. Err… Are you sure I'm supposed to be here?" He asked.<p>

Lupa nodded. "Yes, you are." He nodded. "And… Who's my dad?" He asked. Lupa grinned and wolf-y grin. "You are a son of Poseidon." She said.

"Wait… He's a son of Neptune?" Hazel asked and looked at me. I didn't speak. When I did my voice was hollow. "He's a child of the Great Three. So is Jason."

I stood up and pounded the desk with my fist. "Madame Lupa. He's the one we've been waiting for! Juno said he was! He's the way to get Jason back!"

Lupa nodded. "He is. Reyna you know what to do. Hazel, Bobby, Dakota, Gwen, help her get ready." They all nodded.

Gwen got a three leg stool for Reyna to sit on, Dakota and Bobby were ready to catch her, and Hazel grabbed Percy's hand and led him in front of her.

"Perseus Jackson, I am the Oracle of Delphi, come and ask your Question." I said.

He nodded. "I accept this Quest and My question is… How can I help these Roman Half-bloods and to get home?" he asked.

I opened my mouth and Bright Purple and Green smoke came out

"To Seek what you need go to the West,  
>To find the place where Demi-gods Rest,<br>To face the one you call friend,  
>You must go to the land where there is no end,<br>Earth will fight against your will,  
>Giants will sound and try to Kill,<br>Water and Fire, Fight and Light,  
>To end this war at the end of the Night."<p>

I slumped over and Dakota and Bobby caught me. I opened my eyes and smiled wearily at them. "I still got it huh?" They laughed and sat me up. "Ok Percy. I think you have just been issued a Quest." Lupa said.

_And that's how we got started on the Quest of our lives. DAKOTA! Gods… _


	3. Chapter 3 Percy Jackson

**Chapter 3  
>Percy Jackson<br>Narrated by: Reyna Lewis**

_  
>Over the next hour or so we got all the supplies together. We figured who was going on the quest was, Percy, Me, Dakota, Hazel, and Bobby. Gwen was pretty sad that she couldn't go on this Quest but she's the most non-girlie Venus child there is, she's also the best organizerstrategist besides the Minerva Children. So she stayed behind. Now back to the Story…_

I (Percy) figured these Roman kids were out of their minds letting me lead a Quest even though I have no experience… But they seemed to trust me. I think. The girl named Gwendolyn gave me a bag. "Here, this has clothes, a toothbrush, hairbrush, Ambrosia, Nectar, Extra water, a snack, and a pouch of gold Drachmas and mortal money. Good luck on your Quest, Son of Neptune." She said and winked, and then she walked away and helped the others get ready. I felt my pocket and pulled out a pen. I raised an eyebrow and uncapped it. It grew into a sword. I yelped and almost dropped it. Everyone looked at me. Reyna smiled and shook her head. "You're just full of surprises huh?" She said. I smiled weakly. "I didn't know this was a sword…" I said. Dakota smirked. "Well, now you do. Put it away." He said. I nodded and gulped. I stuck the cap back on and it shrank into a pen. I stuck it in my pocket. Reyna came over to me. "Percy, I know what you're thinking. This _isn't_ your first Quest. Trust me. You've been on more Quests' then you know." She said. "How do you know?" I asked quietly. "Well, my dad is the god of Prophecy, and I got a dream from Juno, or Hera for you, and she told me. So believe me when I say: You're a half-blood and you know it in your mind, and heart. Just think." She winked and walked off down the hall. My thought was when she said that: _Is everyone here a Lunatic? _Then I ran after her.

Everyone at camp must have been there to see us off. I walked in front and gulped. Reyna squeezed my shoulder and I looked at her. She smiled and I smiled back. Lupa stepped on a stool and spoke to the camp. "These warriors have been issued a Quest! Reyna Lewis daughter of Apollo, Dakota Wilson Son of Ares, Bobby Kane Son of Minerva, Hazel Montgomery Daughter of Vesta and Percy Jackson son of Poseidon!" There were murmurs about the Poseidon comment. "Wish these Heroes luck and may the gods be with them!" There was cheering and then they dispersed. "Ready Percy?" Hazel asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said and then I thought, _Which is not at all…_

_-Hey guys, Reyna here. I knew how Percy felt. I remember my first Quest with Jason and Dakota. I was scared but I knew it was what the gods wanted me to do. Percy may have thought that he wasn't a half-blood, that he wasn't a son of Neptune, that he never did a Quest. But I knew better. He would soon find out and he would be happy. Happy. Happy that he had a life. Happy that he would see… Sorry getting ahead of myself. Let's get on with the story shall we?_

We walked through the woods and it started getting dark. "Should we stop for the night?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Hey Hazel will you get the fire started?" Reyna asked. I looked at Hazel. "Well, I'll need some wood and rocks." She said. "Here," Dakota handed Hazel some sticks. "Thanks Dakota." Hazel nodded. Hazel set up the wood and then I almost peed myself. She was on fire! She pointed a hand at the fire and it started then she was back to normal and not even burned. "What the…?" I started. Hazel looked at me and smiled. "My mother is Vesta, goddess of the Hearth. I have the power of Fire. Get used to it Water boy." She winked and stood up. Bobby and Dakota set up camp while Hazel kept the fire warm and Reyna and I got out the sleeping bags. "So, Percy," she started. I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah?" She smiled back and shook her head. "You seem to be happy. And you're curious about me and Dakota aren't you?" She said with a sly smile. I blushed. "Yeah… But you don't have to tell me…" I said. Reyna rolled her eyes. "Let's just say, it's complicated." She winked and then Dakota came over. "Were ready. Reyna, you and Hazel will be sharing. Bobby, Percy and I will be in the next tent over. You know the signal?" He asked her. She rolled her eye and then in mock exasperating tone, "Uh do have to ask me EVERY time? Of course I do. Gods you annoying!" He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "Yes Dakota, I do. I wouldn't forget after…" She stopped. Dakota nodded and then looked at me. "Percy come on. Time to show you how Roman's do things!"

After we did the 'Roman things' we all sat down and ate some food. Hazel kept blazing the fire, Bobby was talking to me, and Reyna was leaning on Dakota. "So how do Greek's eat? With their hands? Feet? Forks? Knives? Toes?" I raised an eyebrow. "Err, with our silver ware." I replied. Bobby nodded. "Cool! So what do you call your Greek gods?" He asked. "Minerva is Athena, Jupiter is Zeus, Juno is Hera, Poseidon is Neptune, Venus is Aphrodite, Vulcan is Hephaestus, Mercury is Hermes, Mars is Ares, Vesta is Hestia, Ceres is Demeter, Apollo is Apollo, Pluto is Hades, Diana is Artemis, Bacchus is Dionysus…" I stopped and wondered how I remembered all that. I couldn't even remember what my life was like! But that didn't stop Bobby. He kept asking questions, until I shot Reyna a look that said: _911! Call the SWAT team!_ She smiled. "Hey Bobby I think Percy is tired. You can ask him more Questions in the morning. Okay?" Bobby – thankfully – nodded. "Ok. Good-night Percy!" I walked into the tent and then lay down. I sighed and fell asleep instantly. My first mistake.

In my Dream I was at this camp and there was a bond haired girl with bright gray eyes on the beach holding a picture. She wiped her eyes and then I saw the picture. It was of me! I tried to call out to her but my voice wouldn't work. Then the Sea shot up and out came a necklace. She ran over and gasped. "No! No!" She sobbed. Then a black haired boy and a centaur came over. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" The black haired boy asked. She sobbed harder. "Its… Percy's… camp necklace!" She sobbed more and the Centaur picked her up and put her on his back. They ran through the forest and then I woke up with someone shaking my shoulder. It was Dakota. "Percy, get your lazy ass up. We have to leave. Now."

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I had schoolwork and Drama play… I'll be posting more! Hope you Enjoy! Thanks for reading! Rate! Comment! Thanks!  
>~Penelope <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Reyna Lewis

**Chapter 4  
>Reyna Lewis<br>Narrated by: Reyna Lewis**

****I was stoking the fire and talking to Hazel when I heard a rustling behind us. I grabbed my knife, Sunkist, and turned.

"Dakota, get Percy, Bobby and Hazel get ready to fight." I said and gulped. Then out of the bushes came a Hydra.

No one moved.

Dakota went to wake up Percy.

Bobby counted, then he yelled : "NOW!" We attacked.

I led it over to the back of the woods and Hazel followed behind it.

It snapped at me and all the sudden fire came out. I ducked behind a tree before I got turned into a Reyna-Ka-Bob.

"HAZEL NOW!" I yelled.

Hazel then shot the Hydra with Fire.

Dakota and Percy came running toward me, Percy with Riptide, Dakota with his swords, Kaen and Tetra.

I shook my head. "Help Hazel!" I called to them.

They nodded and skirted over to Hazel.

I grabbed my Bow and Arrow from my back and shot at the Hydra.

Bobby stayed back and tried to find a weak point.

Dakota went and stabbed the Hydra, and the Hydra blew fire at him.

Hazel shot the Hydra with fire again. I ran from behind the tree. "YO UGLY!" I yelled and shot it in the eye.

It screamed in rage and hit me with its tail.

I flew into a tree and landed with my arm hurting.

"HAZEL NOW!" Percy yelled.

Hazel shot the Hydra with all she had and, with a terrible scream,it turned to dust.

Bobby caught Hazel and Dakota and Percy ran over to me. "I'm ok, Kota." I said and stood up. "Let's move camp."

Dakota sighed and nodded.

"Percy, go help Dakota and I'll help with Hazel." I said.

He nodded and they went off. I ran over to Bobby and Hazel. "Hey. That was some wicked fire work." I said and smiled.

She smiled wearily. "Here." I said. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"You know the drill." I said and grimanced.

She nodded. "Ok. Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

I put my energy into the healing and Hazel kept her teeth clenched.

She almost screamed it hurt so bad.

"Almost done Hazel." Bobby said softly.

I waited a few seconds and then stopped.

Hazel breathed fast, and I was sweating and pale.

"Hazel you up for moving?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yep. Let's go."

**Sorry it's so short! I have Homework and I have to study for a Quiz! I'll post more tomorrow or later tonight! Thanks for sticking with it guys! ~P**


	5. Chapter 5 Percy Jackson

**Chapter 5  
>Percy Jackson<br>Narrated by: Percy Jackson**

_Ok, the Hydra thing? Not. Fun. When it looked at me, it was like I battled it before. Well… I had this connection… *Pauses* OK! I'll get back to the story… Gods…__****_

  
>"Reyna, Hazel are you sure you're Ok?" I asked.<p>

"Percy, I'm totally fine!" Reyna said and smiled.

"I'm ok. Just tired. But, I can move." Hazel said and sighed.

Bobby helped Hazel up and Dakota helped Reyna up. Reyna smiled at Dakota, and was it my imagination or… did they just…? Did they just almost kiss! I looked again and they weren't kissing. Must have been my imagination.

"Come on guys. We need to move…" Dakota said.

"Your right Dakota. Let's go." Bobby said.

|||||||||

_So, we went through the woods for about 30 miles and found a road. It was deserted and had some run down places. A taco stand (With an enchilada sign. Weird), A Car place that was decorated in graffitee and busted up cars, And an old Garden Gnomes place. It reminded me of something… I couldn't place it though._

"Guys, we should keep moving. I have a bad feeling." Dakota said.

Hazel nodded. "So do I. But Dakota…" She trailed off.

"What Hazel?" He asked looking at her.

She looked at the ground. "We need… We need to eat something."

I could tell she was lying. She wanted to rest but she didn't want to get into a fight with Dakota.

"She's right." Bobby said. "Dakota, I know you've been on more Quest than anyone but remember? This one is Percy's. He should decide."

Everyone looked at me. I said something intelligent like: "Uh… Err… Huh?"

Reyna smiled a little. "Percy, this is your Quest. You can do it."

I nodded. "Uh… Let's go with Dakota's idea. But first let's rest. Then we'll decide where to go." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_So we set up camp to rest. Hazel wanted to make a fire but Bobby said it would be too risky. ("We don't want to meet another Hydra or anything do we?"), But Hazel won and made a tiny fire. Reyna went to get some logs to sit on. Bobby and Hazel went with her, so I got my chance to talk to Dakota._

"Dakota?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

I hesitated. "Do you and Reyna have a thing?" I asked and regretted it as soon as I said it.

He put down the sticks for the fire and looked at me. "I guess I should tell you the story, so you don't think were strange."

I put in: "I would NEVER think your stranger Dakota."

He sneered. "Whatever Jackson. So this is the story."

I waited.

"Reyna, Me, and our friend Jason –" He started. "The one who's missing." I put in. "Yeah… Well, we all started at Camp together at the age of Six. We were friends from the start. When I found out I was a son of Mars, Reyna a daughter of Apollo, Jason was left. Then one night at the campfire, Jason got a sign. He was the son of Jupiter. We all were happy and trained. Then Reyna and I… We... Well… Got a little serious. Jason was cool with it. Then one day I got a Prophecy from the Oracle before Reyna was the Oracle and… Well… It said that if I stayed with Reyna then… A terrible fate would happen to her." He paused and took a shaky breath. "I couldn't let that happen to her so I broke up with her. She was sad, and Jason comforted her. They never went out. We were still friends. Then Jason went missing. That rattled her. So she trained harder and I helped. We got closer together and then you come along and then this Quest. But when that Hydra hit her… I thought she was hurt really bad… I don't know why I'm telling you this…" Dakota sighed.

I nodded seriously. "Dakota, dude, I understand. You wouldn't know what to do if Reyna had been killed or injured. I get that. I…" I stopped and rubbed my head. I had a sting behind my eyes. Like I remembered something, but… I didn't. Just this image of the girl in my dream… Then I gasped. "Annabeth!"

Dakota raised an eyebrow. "What? You ok Percy?" He asked.

"I…I'm okay. I just remembered a girl from the Greek camp… I… I think we dated, or are dat-_ing_." I said. Dakota nodded.

"I understand. Sorta." He said and smiled a little.

Hazel, Bobby, and Reyna came back with the wood and logs to sit on.

"I see Dakota didn't try to kill you Percy. That must mean you didn't annoy him" Hazel said and sat the twigs in the fire. It was starting to go out so she put a little more flame in it.

"Hey guys once were rested, we should get moving. Then when were tired again we should stop and sleep for the night, do watches for about 3 hours each and then wake up the next person. Is that okay with you guys?" I asked.

Bobby looked at me and smiled. "Yeah that sounds good. I'll take the first watch."

"Okay. That's a great idea Percy. I'll take watch after Bobby." Hazel said and put her hands in her lap and smiled.

"I'll go after Hazel and then Dakota can go. Right Kota?" Reyna asked and she sat down for the first time since she got back with the fire.

"Yeah. Sure… Then Percy can go." Dakota looked at me and winked.

I smiled. "Okay. Let's get ready to go then!"

We started packing up to go when Hazel took me over to the side. "Percy, I have a question." She looked over her shoulder like someone was watching her. She looked at the others nervously.

"What's up Hazel?" I asked. "You seem anxious and nervous."

She nodded. "I'm okay. Just… The Question is…" She hesitated. "Will you be able to come back to our camp after we leave yours?"

I looked at her strangely. I could tell she was lying. But I went on with it. "Um. Mabey I don't know. Why?"

"Because I think... Gwendolyn likes you." She said and blushed.

I nodded. "Oh… Well… Uh… I think I might…" I got interrupted when Dakota came over.

"Were ready when you are Percy." He said.

I nodded. "Okay, let's go. Hazel." I said before she turned. "Tell Gwendolyn that… If I don't have a girlfriend back at my camp. I would be interested."

Hazel nodded and smiled. "Okay Percy. Thanks." She turned and ran to get the bags.

"Okay guys. Let's do this!" I turned on the water in my hand and put out the fire.

**Better? Please Comment! I love to hear them and know what I can Improve on! Thanks guys! ~Penelope**


	6. Chapter 6 Percy Jackson

**Chapter 6  
>Percy Jackson<br>Narrated by: Percy Jackson**

_We travel for what seemed like forever. We went down the road and past a creek where we stopped the get fresh water. I felt stronger after pouring it on my head. (Shut up Dakota!) Anyways, we went on past that creek and into found a clearing that provided enough space for a couple of tents and a fire to warm ourselves up._

"Hey Kota?" Reyna asked. "Can I talk to you?" She was unnaturally calm.

"Sure Reyna." Dakota said and followed her into the grass over by a tree.

I looked at them and Reyna was using her arm motioning, like she was trying to tell him something.

"Percy, don't spy on them. Let them have their privacy." I thought to myself.

On the word Privacy I had a sharp pain behind my eyes. I blinked and kind a had a vision I guess. I was underwater kissing that blond girl, Annabeth.

I gasped and blinked again and Hazel was looked at me like _Are you ok?_ And Bobby… Well, Bobby was looking at me like I was a science experiment.

"You 'Kay Percy?" Hazel asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I croaked. "Completely fine."

She was going to say something else but there was a scream.

It was Reyna.

|||||||

We stood up and saw Reyna on the ground and Dakota standing over her… No it wasn't Dakota. It was a skeleton warrior with his knife to Reyna's throught. I had a sharp pain again behind my eyes, like I should remember this.

Hazel was going fire mode. I shook my head. "Wait." I murmured. Then I waited. 1…2…. "NOW" I yelled. And we raced over and let our instincts take over.

"Hazel Fire!" I yelled and tried to get to Reyna. She was still on the ground with a cut on her forehead and arm. It would have worked to.

But… He saw me. Or would he be and 'It' ? Whatever was I did the dumbest thing.

I yelled "FOR POSEIDON!" and charged the thing that was already dead, with my pen out and uncapped.

||||||

As I charged I thought about the waves, the sea breeze, and the ocean. I stabbed at it but it was too quick. It swung and hit my arm. I yelled and looked at the cut. It wasn't bad, but why did it hurt so much?

Hazel blasted it with Fire and whipped it with a whip she had in clip size in her hair. Bobby was slicing it and bonking it on the head with a large stick and a sword.

Reyna was out cold. I ran to her and propped up her head. Her eyes fluttered.

Then I realized something.

"Reyna, where's Dakota?" I asked her.

She blinked and then sat up. "WAIT!" She screamed. Hazel and Bobby stopped.

Reyna stood up and wobbled over to the skeleton. She kneed it and hit it and then it dropped in a pile of bones. The bones disappeared in a puff of black smoke and were replaced by…

I couldn't believe it!

The bones were replaced by… Dakota?

QUESTIONS:  
>Why was it Dakota?<br>What happened?  
>Did Dakota try to do it, or was he possessed? <p>


	7. Chapter 7 Reyna Lewis

**Chapter 7  
>Reyna Lewis<br>Narrated by: Reyna Lewis**

"Dakota, you IDIOT!" I said a tear coming down my face.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Reyna…" He muttered still on the ground. He covered his face.

Percy looked at Hazel and Bobby and they were as confused as he was.

"Um? Reyna, Dakota? What's going on?" Percy asked.

I looked at Percy. "Dakota…" I started by Dakota interrupted me.

"I do that sometimes. A punishment from Pluto because Reyna's dad, Apollo, asked him to, for hurting…" He stopped and choked out the last words. "For hurting her."

Dakota looked at me and I took a shaky breath. "Don't start that Dakota. I'm sick of it." I stood up and walked over to the fire. It was getting darker. Hazel came over with me.

"Reyna?" She asked quietly.

I didn't look at her. "What?" I asked gently.

"Is that true?" She asked barely a whisper.

I looked at her and she looked back. I nodded. "Yeah, Yeah it's true. Apollo did that because he hurt me. I told him no but… Yeah." I didn't want to talk about it and Hazel sensed that.

"Ok Reyna. Let's tell them to get moving." Hazel said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said walking over there linking arms with Hazel. We got over there and Dakota was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

Percy said: "Guys we better get moving. We should make it to about St. Louis before nightfall." Percy paused. "_If _we take a bus."

We all nodded and Bobby helped Dakota up.

Dakota was quiet as we gathered the stuff. I could understand why. He almost killed himself… and me.

I walked by him and nudged him. "You know… You used to be fun." I murmured.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You know… Your annoying." He smiled.

I smiled back and sighed. "Right back at you Kota."

_Enter We kept going until we saw a bus station and bought tickets for a bus to Kansas. When we got there we bought tickets to St. Louis. We stopped there and camped outside. We saw a helicopter go above and I looked at it. I saw a boy looking over the window and then was stunned. I looked back but it was gone. It was my imagination._

**I'll b posting more after I do more Homework! Thanks guys! ~Penelope 3 Sorry it's soo Short! DX I'll be writing more soon :) xx 3**


	8. Chapter 8 Dakota Wilson

**Chapter 8  
>Dakota Wilson<br>Narrated by: Dakota Wilson**

I lied down in the tent that I was sharing with Percy and Bobby.

_I can't believe I almost hurt Reyna…_I thought.

Bobby came in the tent and looked at me sympathetically. "You know Dakota, Reyna doesn't hold it against you…" He sat down.

"I know but still… I can't believe I almost…" I couldn't get the last word out.

Bobby nodded. "Dakota, I know you. I know you would never hurt her. I know that… That you wouldn't have hurt her. Get some rest. We'll be here for a couple hours at most." Bobby left the tent and I was alone with my thoughts.

I fell asleep about ten minutes after Bobby left. That was my first mistake.

The dream started bad. Reyna was fighting someone by the edge of the cliff. They fought and Reyna looked beat. Then the guy pushed her off the cliff. She screamed and then the vision changed. I was in a white room on a white couch. Next to me was some woman that I've never seen before. She was more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen. I knew I was looking at the goddess Venus.

"Venus." I choked.

She smiled and it was so dazzling. "Hello Dakota Wilson, son of Mars. You have done well."

I must have looked pretty stupid because she laughed. It was the sound of romance. "Please, you look parched and hungry." She flicked her wrist and a plate of sandwiches and a glass of lemonade appeared.

I stared at the food and then looked at the Goddess. "But… What have I done well? I almost killed my true love!" I said quietly.

Venus nodded. "Do not fret Dakota Wilson. Your time will come when Reyna and you will be together, but it will be a time when you least expect it. Be aware."

"But… Lady Venus… You gave me that Prophecy… I don't want it to come true…" I said and looked at the floor (By the way the floor was shimmering carpet that had hearts, and doves.)

The goddess sighed and looked sympathetic. "Yes I did, and I know you don't want her to die. But remember my young hero. All Prophecy's may or may not come true. This one will come true, but possibly when you do not expect it."

I was confused. "Ok, I'm confused." I said and looked at her.

"The Prophecy will come true. But, not…" She got cut off when thunder rumbled. She sighed. "I am forbidden to tell you more. Now awake. There will be great trouble ahead. Be wary, son of Mars. Everything isn't as it appears to be…" Then her image faded and I was back in the tent.

My audience with the Goddess of Love, Venus, was over.


End file.
